Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Vs Five King: The Death Chimera
by gojigamer97
Summary: Requested by Myulander. Five King, the chimera that withstood two powerful Ultramen has returned from his grave, and only the original Ultraman is available. Fortunately, he's not alone. Will Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman be enough to take on this death chimera? Or will Five King bring death and destruction to all life on Earth?


Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Vs. Five King

The Death Chimera

No one anticipated the return of this foul demon. Those that remembered it were fraught with nightmares and hallucinations, for the typical human mind simply couldn't fathom such a creature. It was simply an unforgivable mixture of creatures that thwarted the safety of all life on Earth, and they were Fire Golza, Gan Q, Super C.O.V., Melba, and Reigubas. Together, the creatures made up the evil known as **Five King**, a creature bent on destroying the Ultraman race and devastating Earth. As the creature landed within the outskirts of Tokyo, amidst the stormy weather created from its portal, ready to fulfill its task, only one man stood in its way. And the man's "brothers" were the ones that were to defeat him in the past. For this was the original **Ultraman**.

The red and silver warrior gasped upon the sight of this foul demon, knowing that he was severely outmatched. He had called upon Rei and Grande to send Gomora and Red King for assistance, but none of them have arrived. What was taking them so long? There was no way he could possibly take down Five King, a monster that managed to match two of his stronger brothers! At least, he couldn't alone.

Five King immediately attacked, firing the Fire Golza and Melba combo at Ultraman's feet, only for the warrior to barely summersault out of the way. But as he was airborne, Five King fired Super C.O.V.'s energy blasts, which homed in on Ultraman and struck him out of the air, sending the warrior spiraling to the ground. "GREAAARGH!", Ultraman cried, already devastated by the blow. But even with such a powerful demon, he would not give up so easily. Quick on his feet, Ultraman fired his specium ray, hoping to at least stumble the chimera. But, to his surprise, the eye of Gan Q absorbed the ray! As soon as it was absorbed, Five King sent the energy back right at the warrior, only to miss by an inch. Now, Ultraman had only 2 minutes and 30 seconds left. How could he possibly take down Five King at this rate?

Fortunately, he wasn't alone. Five King halted before Ultraman, gazing in the sky at what might be the strangest thing he has ever seen: a flying turtle shell with flames pouring out of the holes. Ultraman looked back and, with glee, recognized the Guardian of the Universe, **GAMERA**! The friend of all children landed beside Ultraman, already having his body exposed, and roared at Five King. The chimera snarled, already annoyed by his coming, but no matter. He'll go down as soon as – BOOM! The chimera stumbled forward from a searing ray to the back of his head, only for Gamera to fire his plasma fireball, striking the unbalanced Five King square in the chest and sending him onto his back. And as the King of Five Monsters fell, his eyes glared furiously at the perpetrator who DARED to attack him: The King of All Monsters, **GODZILLA**!

Godzilla stared at Five King's murderous eyes with his own, and nodded to Gamera. The two, Ultraman realized, had both sensed Five King's presence and planned to take him down together. But now, Five King already regained his footing, raging at the two kaiju, and Ultraman, with only 2 minutes left, was ready to attack.

Not willing to prolong the fight, Five King turned his Gan Q hand to Godzilla and fired his energy eye cannon blasts, exploding alongside Godzilla's chest and sending the King to the ground. At the same time, Five King fired his Ice Fire combo straight at Gamera, sending the turtle down on his back and denting the shell. Ultraman fired his specium ray again, this time sending the chimera stumbling back. The red and silver warrior charged, but Five King used his Reigubas claw to grab his enemy and fling him across the battlefield. Then he noticed Godzilla, whose arm was outstretched and beckoning him forward for a challenge. The chimera laughed at the King's arrogance, and easily obliged, failing to notice Godzilla's eyes looking right at Gamera, clueing him in on a signal to attack.

Godzilla fired his atomic ray, only to be absorbed by the Gan Q eye and have its energy fired back. If only Five King knew better. Godzilla anticipated this, as he simply absorbed his reflected nuclear energy and charged. The two monsters collided with extreme force, sending clouds of dust into the air upon contact. Five King kept bashing Godzilla in the face with the Gan Q eye and the Reigubas pincer, but Godzilla would not budge, as he kept on bashing the chimera with his own fists, claws, kicks, and tail strikes. Having had enough fun, Five King hurled his Reigubas arm at the King of the Monsters, only for him to grab it. The chimera chuckled. Was this mutated dinosaur really going to try to throw him—

WHAM! Five King screamed as Gamera rammed his entire body into Five King's head, forcing the chimera to lose his footing. But it didn't end there. Using the chimera's momentum, and his own inner strength, Godzilla flipped the chimera over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. Not willing to stop there, Godzilla pressed his foot against Five King's neck and STOMP! STOMP! STOMP! Gamera joined in too, pelting fireballs along Five King's chest as he flew. Even Ultraman returned, despite his color timer already flashing red (1 minute, 30 seconds left), and fired his own specium ray. But it all wasn't enough.

Enraged, Five King unleashed his fire-ice combo, striking Gamera in the chest. The blast was so deadly (due to Gamera's weakness to ice) that it would've torn open his underside had it not been for the fire! As the Guardian of the Universe was sent tumbling down, Five King unleashed the Energy Blasts, this time striking both Godzilla and Ultraman. As the Chimera returned to his feet, he gazed his eyes onto the humanoid warrior. It was time to end this!

With his Melba wings fully expanded, Five King took to the dark skies and unleashed his most powerful attack: The Combined Monster Assault! Every single attack he could use burst forth from the chimera, destroying the landscape along with several surrounding buildings. Ultraman was fortunate enough to be able to sidestep and jump out of the way of almost all attacks, except for the energy blasts. Godzilla was barely able to tank the Fire Golza and Melba, the Energy Eye Cannon Blasts, and the Fire Ice Combo all at once, his regenerative abilities using the previously absorbed nuclear energy to work overtime.

Gamera wasn't so lucky. The sheer brutality of the beams tore asunder his right arm, causing the turtle to scream in agony. He quickly hid into his shell to prevent further damage, but what was once a durable shell became torn bits of flesh in a matter of seconds. But Five King was relentless. He wasn't going to stop, until every single kaiju that stood before him was killed!

Ultraman had only 30 seconds left to live, but even then, his color timer was flashing furiously. He was currently safe from the assault, as he was behind the chimera. But the sight of the almost dead Gamera and the soon to be defeated Godzilla had almost sprung him to action. ALMOST too quickly.

As the warrior was about to throw his energy discs into the Melba wings that gracefully kept Five King afloat, he caught Godzilla staring right at him, pointing at something else… several blue glowing crystails jutting out of Five King's back. It didn't take long for Ultraman to get the message, nor did Five King ever notice the quick communication or the fact that his nemesis was right behind him, throwing the energy discs.

**_SLICE-SLICE-SLICE-SLICE!_**

Five King screamed his five roars in sheer agony as the energy disks shattered the row of blue Victorium crystals protruding from his back. The chimera fell to the ground, severely weakened and stunned by the blow. Little did he know that Godzilla's experience with a certain cosmic clone would be his downfall. But that would never occur to him. The chimera was too focused now on the angry faces of Godzilla and Gamera! He was simply stunned at the immense recovery the two made: Godzilla already healed his scars, while Gamera fed on the flames caused by his destruction to close up all wounds… but he still had only 1 arm.

Normally, Five King was never fazed by any of the looks of his enemies. He was, after all, a combination of 5 powerful kaiju. But the faces of pure fiery rage emanating from Godzilla's and Gamera's eyes froze his black heart. Yet he smiled. He smiled as he saw the flashing red light on Ultraman's color timer. It was true that there was no way he could survive now, but it didn't matter. He came to this forsaken planet for one reason, and he was going to make sure he achieved his goal no matter what.

Before Godzilla or Gamera could react, Five King made a full 180 and unleashed the most he could muster from the lack of Victorium energy that powered his existence: Fire Golza's Super Ultrasonic Beam. The beam tore across the battlefield, creating a small welt on Gamera's chest and flinging him onto his back while only pushing Godzilla back several feet. Immediately, ignoring the fact that he only had 15 seconds left, Ultraman charged and kicked Five King in the gut, forcing the chimera to stumble. FOOL!

Five King countered with the Super C.O.V. tail, blindsiding the warrior and sending him down to the ground.

**10 seconds. **

Five King laughed without mercy at the sight of the fallen warrior, as he lifted up his foot to squash Ultraman's head. But right before he could finally fulfill his goal, an impulse of sheer pain shot up through his spine!

The chimera's screams rang out as his tail was blown to bits by the combined attack of Godzilla and Gamera! Five King instantly turned around and fired Fire Golza's beam, missing both monsters as the two fired their respective attacks again, overloading the Gan Q eye and destroying it upon contact! In response, Five King blasted the two monsters with the Energy Blasts (somehow, he still has enough energy!). As Ultraman regained his composure, he saw Gamera's eyes telling him, _GO! We'll take care of him!_

Seeing his chance to escape, Ultraman leaped into the air to fly out to space and reenergize. But he had to hurry!

**5 seconds. **

Five King glared at the sight of his sworn enemy fleeing. Now was the time to end this. He didn't notice that the Kaiju Kings had already recovered.

**4 seconds**.

Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed crimson red. Gamera's jaw expanded wide, sucking in huge amounts of oxygen.

**3 seconds.**

Ultraman flew farther and farther into the atmosphere, closer and closer to help. Five King started using the very last of his energy to charge up the Super Ultrasonic Beam. He knew the beam could reach Ultraman.

**2 seconds.**

The chimera was ready to strike. Ultraman was just about to breach the sky. Godzilla and Gamera were ready.

**1 second.**

The spiral atomic ray burst forth. The mana-powered plasma fireball flew. Both to Five King's head. The chimera opened wide… and let go.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Everyone within the city looked in the direction of the sound. All of the windows shattered by the shockwave created. Every single person held their dear little breath, and went silent…

Minutes passed. The smoke was finally gone. And there they were: Godzilla, Gamera, and Five King, standing there in deep silence. The King of the Monsters stared ahead. The Guardian of the Universe looked to the sky. And the King of Five Monsters fell forward… headless.

Godzilla looked over at his friend, and the look he gave said it all. The King of the Monsters and the Guardian of the Universe roared in triumph, for there was no explosion to be seen in the sky or in space.

Five King… had failed.

Winner: Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman

_**Epilogue**_

The two Kaiju Kings unleashed their signature attacks, destroying the corpse of the chimera that dared to stand in their way. But to their surprise, the sky didn't brighten up.

It only darkened. Strikes of lightning flashed all around. Torrents of rain poured from the bleak clouds.

Then came the sound.

Gamera's eyes widened with fear. High-pitched screeches could be heard all around, throughout Tokyo and their battlefield. Godzilla heard them too, but he didn't make the association that Gamera made. And then he saw it.

He saw them. The Shadow of Evil. The Gyaos. And in the lead was Gamera's greatest rival other than the Gyaos: **Iris**, the mutated Gyaos. Gamera glared at his enemy, knowing all too well what the beast was capable of. But there was no response. The two were ignored. Even the Gyaos that were bickering about their rival being down below were ignored. Irys came for something else.

Then came the ringing.

High-pitched demonic bell sounds rang louder than all of the Gyaos combined. Now it was Godzilla's turn to be surprised, for he knew exactly what could make that sound and that sound alone. It was He. It was the demon that stole his Father's role as a threat to Japan. The monster that always required many monsters just to drive him away. It was his nemesis, the King of Terror himself: **King Ghidorah**.

The Kaiju Kings looked at each other and understood what was about to occur. One question was about to finally be answered. The King of Terror and the Shadow of Evil were going to decide:

**Who is the true King of Evil?**


End file.
